


Don’t go

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Doesn’t say so but, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, They Grown, VERY brief smut, luka has his own appartments, they are in they’re 20s in this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka made a proposal to Marinette after her heart got broken. Months later they both regret it.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Don’t go

Luka groaned above her as he reached his climax, a small moan escaped her lips as her legs locked around his hips. Marinette dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she squeezed her eyes shut and rode out her own orgasm.

Luka patted heavily as he rolled off her and onto his back, his naked body flushed against her side on his small single bed. She laid still staring at the cream ceiling of his apartment. This small routine of theirs has been going on for 3 months now. Friends with benefits, he called it when he asked her. He promised her it’ll be light and fun, no feelings involved. At the time it sounded perfect, her heart was breaking and she craved physical affection but her heart wasn’t ready to commit to another person, so she agreed. 

Unfortunately for her, her heart healed quicker than she expected and it craved more then late nights with Luka. It craved long days and full nights, not leaving half way through with less than a goodbye. They were barely friends anymore just benefits. 

Marinette closed her eyes as she waited for Luka to routinely get up and go to the bathroom. He never said it out loud but it was her cue to leave. The bed shifted next to her as Luka sat up and stalked towards the bathroom. Marinette waited till she heard the familiar sound of the bathroom door shutting before quickly springing to action. She sat up, her legs hanging of the edge of the bed, trying to locate her clothes in the dark. She found her bra and underwear and started to dress herself. She dragged out the task for as long as she could, hoping, no, praying Luka would come out before she left. Before she knew it she was fully dressed, she had no more excuses to say. She sighed sadly to herself as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and walk towards the front door, letting herself out. 

“Wait.” Lukas voice rang out through the living room, Marinette had her hand on the door handle ready to leave. “Don’t go!” He pleaded, “please stay, just this once, I can’t keep going on like this.” He whispered. 

Marinette turned towards the man she loved, tears in her eyes, she was surprised to find he was crying too.

“I love you Marinette.” He confessed as he walked towards her. “Asking you to be friends with benefits was the single, dumbest fucking thing I ever did.” 

Marinette just nodded in agreement which made Luka laugh through his tears. 

“Every time I called you here I let you walk out that door, like some cheap slut. You deserve way better then that Marinette, you should be sleeping beside me every night in my arms so I know you’re mine.” He whispered as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Marinette just gripped him back tightly, never wanting to let go.

“I love you too, so much.” She whispered into his chest. “Of course I’ll stay, I’ve been waiting for you to say those words for a very long time.”


End file.
